Great Ming (Yongle)
Great Ming led by Yongle is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from Antagonise and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Great Ming The Ming dynasty was the ruling dynasty of China – then known as the Empire of the Great Ming – for 276 years (1368–1644) following the collapse of the Mongol-led Yuan dynasty. The Ming, described by Edwin O. Reischauer, John K. Fairbank and Albert M. Craig as "one of the greatest eras of orderly government and social stability in human history", was the last imperial dynasty in China ruled by ethnic Han Chinese. Although the primary capital of Beijing fell in 1644 to a rebellion led by Li Zicheng (who established the Shun dynasty, soon replaced by the Manchu-led Qing dynasty), regimes loyal to the Ming throne – collectively called the Southern Ming – survived until 1683. Yongle The Yongle Emperor established Yan as a secondary capital and renamed it Beijing, constructed the Forbidden City, and restored the Grand Canal and the primacy of the imperial examinations in official appointments. He rewarded his eunuch supporters and employed them as a counterweight against the Confucian scholar-bureaucrats. One, Zheng He, led seven enormous voyages of exploration into the Indian Ocean as far as Arabia and the eastern coasts of Africa. Dawn of Man "Eternal happiness to you, Yongle, great Emperor of the Ming. Overcoming the treachery of your nephew, the Jianwen Emperor, you launched a campaign to seize China and restore it to greatness. Guided by your loyal and ever-watchful Scholar-Eunuchs, your imperial rule oversaw immeasurable splendour: the construction of great wonders, the advancement of deep knowledge, and the projection of China's power through the legendary Seven Voyages of Zhu Di. At no other time before would China be so prosperous. Heavenly emperor, the legends of China's great accomplishments threaten to fade into memory. Can you be a patron to scholars and explorers alike? Can you show the world that China is both powerful and wise? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Greetings, foreign leader. I am Yongle, ruler of the Great Ming. Have you come to witness the might and wealth of China for yourself?" Defeat: "I have lost the mandate to rule. It passes to you." Unique Attributes Strategy Focus: Diplomacy, Exploration, Great People Recommended Victories: Domination, Diplomacy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Receive 2 Porcelain. Workshops yield +1 Gold. }} Gold, decreasing with the number of specialists in the Capital. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = Specialists Yield +1 Culture. }} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your porcelain vases and reciting tales of your great treasure ships! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: ''Artwork. * ''Antagonise: Artwork. * Regalman: Artwork. * ???: ''Music.'' References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:China Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders